


Christmas With The Font Family (GreyScale)

by Zector1114



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, greyscale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zector1114/pseuds/Zector1114
Summary: The average Christmas Eve for the skelebros!





	Christmas With The Font Family (GreyScale)

**Author's Note:**

> A special oneshot to celebrate the holidays! no matter what you celebrate, i would appreciate it if you took the time to read this story!

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a-_

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

"AAAGHH!! DOGGONE IT!! WHY WONT THIS STUPID THING WORK!?"

Papyrus grabbed an old, worn cassette player and took out a tape. For the umpteenth time.

"bro. its obviously not workin'. we'll just hafta skip playin' it."

"*GASP* HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SANS!?!? PLAYING THIS TAPE IS A SUPPOSED HOLIDAY TRADITION!! AND DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE WOULD BE WITHOUT FOLLOWING TRADITION!?"

"uh... right where we are now but without the tape playin'?"

"ANARCHY!!!!"

"darn. close but no cigar."

"CAN'T YOU USE YOUR NOGGIN TO FIX THIS CONFOUNDED THING???"

"bro. im tech savvy, not a god."

"WELL THEN PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HELP ME SET UP THE TREE!! THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH CHAOS AFTER MOVING TO THE SURFACE THAT WE'VE HAD TO WAIT UNTIL TODAY, THE TWENTY-FOURTH MAY I REMIND YOU, TO DO ANYTHING!!"

"i know that bro."

"THEN I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU!!"

A fluffy dog ran by with food in it's mouth.

"NYEH!!?? NO!! STOP!!! THOSE ARE FOR SANTA YOU STUPID MUTT!! GET BACK HERE!!"

The dog dove through the doggy door and Papyrus dove out the window. Which would've resulted in shattered glass if Alphys had lacked the forethought to install hinges on it. Papyrus came back in through the door smiling triumphantly.

"DON'T TRY AND STEAL THESE THINGS AGAIN!! OR YOU'LL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT AT UNDYNE'S!!"

"isn' that a little rough?"

"IT WOULD CERTAINLY SET HIM STRAIGHT!! AND SPEAKING OF, WHERE IS EVERYONE!? DON'T THEY KNOW THAT REPEATED TARDINESS IS A GATEWAY HABIT!? NEXT THING THEY KNOW THEY'LL BE LAZIER THAN YOU ARE!!""

"yeah but a weather bulletin came from left field. huge snowstorm. they even said that anyone outside would be escorted home by some officials who probably drew the shortest straws. also its impossible to be lazier than me. its in the official rules of life, the universe, and everything."

"WELL THAT'S A TERRIBLE SHAME. I- WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN UP YET!!"

"oh yeah. whoops."

Papyrus grabbed Sans and plopped him down in front of the decorations.

"GET CRACKING!!!!"

"ok ok. alright lets get this house..."

**"DON'T DO IT SANS."**

"...'spruce'd up."

"NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS ISN'T EVEN A SPRUCE TREE!!!!!!!!"

"oops. but cmon you love it."

"I CAN NEITHER CONFIRM OR DENY THAT!!!! WAIT YES I CAN!!! I MOST ASSUREDLY DO NOT!!!!"

"well cmon paps. lets decorate this thing."

"ABOUT TIME!!"

Sans and Papyrus stuck their tree halfway between their kitchen and the front door. With some difficulty, they managed to get all the lights up without their dog ripping them all off.

"hey papyrus, what about these candy canes? do they go up?"

"HMM... I BELIEVE FRISK SAID THAT THEY DO... HOLD ON! I SHALL CHECK MY TEXTS ASKING THEM!!!"

Papyrus whipped out his phone and furiously scrolled through texts.

"HMM... 'I FORGET, YES OR NO FOR THE PALM TREE?' NO... 'DO THE LIGHTS GO ON LAST???' NOPE... AHA!! 'Don't forget candy canes Paps!' 'WHAT ARE CANDY CANES??? ARE THEY SUGARY CRUTCHES FOR OLD PEOPLE???' 'XD Uh, no Papyrus. Just go onto your search browser and look for them' SO INDEED THEY GO ONTO OUR SOON-TO-BE-FABULOUS TREE!!!"

"you asked frisk if we used a palm tree?"

"CEASE THIS HARASSING!!"

"but, there arent any palm trees remotely close to here."

"I SAID CEASE!!!!"

The skelebros, with some more back and forth bickering, finished putting all of the decorations on the tree.

"AH!! BEHOLD OUR WORK OF ART SANS!!"

"um... i get the feelin' that we're forgettin' somethin' important though."

"REALLY? WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CONSULT THE BOOK!!"

Papyrus opened the door to the basement. He tried the lightswitch but nothing turned on. With some muttering, he fetched a flashlight and went downstairs. He opened a wooden chest pushed into the corner of room and fished through.

"AHA!! FOUND IT!!"

Papyrus triumphantly pulled a book out which read:

**_Ye Olde Christmas Manual_ **

Papyrus came back upstairs and flipped through the book with Sans.

"ALRIGHT! TABLE OF CONTENTS AND LETS SEE HERE... 'THE TREE', 'DECORATIONS', 'THE FEAST' NO TOO FAR... OH WAIT IT'S SHOULD BE UNDER DECORATIONS!!"

"oh wow. a drawing of a tree and its telling us to compare it to ours. thanks for going the extra mile."

The skeletons looked back and forth between the two. After a minute, they both came to the realization.

"SANS... DID WE...?"

"yep. we forgot to get one."

"OH NO!!"

"oh yes."

They turned to each other and screamed in unison:

**"THE STAR!!!!"**

Papyrus ran to the closet and pulled out their winter gear.

"QUICK SANS!!! THERE IS STILL TIME!! TO THE SUPERMARKET!!"

"but paps! if any police see us, they'll send us right back! plus tori will give us the scolding of our lives!"

"WHILE THOSE ARE ALL VALID REASONS, THIS IS CHRISTMAS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"

Papyrus threw Sans his coat and yanked open the door. A huge pile snow buried him. Sans dug him out and they ran to the garage. Papyrus yanked the garage door up and got in his sports car.

"DON'T FAIL ME NOW YOU BEAUTIFUL THING YOU!!"

"bro you look into that mirror way too much. and it's supposed to be angled so that you see behind you. not yourself."

"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!"

Papyrus stomped on the pedal and tore out onto the street.

"I CAN BARELY SEE!! PULL OUT THE ROADMAP AND GIVE ME DIRECTIONS!!"

"this is crazy bro! yer gonna kill us both!"

"THIS IS OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS ON THE SURFACE AND I WONT LET IT GET RUINED!!!!"

"alright already! uh... wait what good is the roadmap if _i_ cant see where we are??"

"DOGGONE IT YOU'RE RIGHT!! I SUPPOSE I'LL TURN ON MY HIGH BEAMS THEN!!"

"y'mean they werent in the first place!?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT RIGHT NOW!!"

Papyrus jerked the steering wheel to do a hard right. Miraculously, the car didn't lose enough traction to spin out.

"uh bro, do you see flashing lights behind us?"

"NO BUT I HEAR SOMETHING LIKE A SIREN!! ...OH."

Papyrus stuck his head out the window and looked back. A patrol car was on their tail.

-"Halt and pull over! You are putting yourself and your passenger in danger by being out here in this weather!"-

"SILENCE!! YOU WON'T TAKE AWAY OUR CHRISTMAS!!!"

-"I repeat! Pull over NOW!!"-

"NEVER!!!!!"

"paps, this getting to be too much! we cant escape the freakin' cops!"

"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU NEVER HAVE!! MEANWHILE UNDYNE AND I HAVE BEEN JOYRIDING LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW SOME TRICKS!!!"

"wait what!? you and undyne have run from the cops before!? i told you not to let her rope you into things! shes a bad influence!!"

"WE HAVEN'T IN REAL LIFE! BUT PLENTY OF TIMES IN GTA!! SHE LOVES THAT GAME!! ANYWAYS, SHE AND I GOT ALPHYS TO 'PIMP MY RIDE' AS THE COOL KIDS SAY!! WATCH THIS!!"

Papyrus dramatically pressed a button his steering wheel. The car shot forward with a huge burst of speed leaving the patrol car in the dust.

"paps we're driving in a blizzard and yer driving at insane speeds! as your older brother i am telling you to stop. this. car."

"BUT-"

**"now."**

"...ALRIGHT. NYEH!!!! TREE!!!!"

Papyrus swerved as he narrowly avoided a tree. Neither of them had noticed they were no longer on the road. Papyrus slowly brought his car to halt and Sans started berating him:

"what were you thinking!? sure this is a really special day and all but it isnt worth riskin' our necks just for a good tree-topper!!"

"I JUS-"

"im not done!! furthermore, you got us into a police chase, reached well over highway speeds when we have next to no visibility, and drove us off the road!!!"

"...ALL I WANTED TO DO MAKE YOU HAPPY..."

"i happy just being with you bro. there wasnt a need to go this far."

"...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL TAKE US HOME. SLOWLY."

"I'll say you will."

The officer had managed to follow them and was now leaning on the driver's door.

"You guys have any idea how dangerous the stunt you pulled was?"

"YES OFFICER."

"I shouldn't do this but since it's Christmas I'll let save you from any potential jail time since you weren't looking to harm anyone. However as a lesson you'll receive a speeding ticket. Just so long as you pledge to not go off the rails like this again. Deal?"

"DEAL, SIR!"

"Alright then. Thhhhere you go. Make sure you don't lose that and turn this around and I'll tail you home."

After an uneventful trip back, the officer shared one last word with them.

"Just letting you guys know, I haven't had much encounters with monsters before. But I hope they're all as cooperative as you two. Have a good night and Merry Christmas to you."

"merry christmas and thanks for bein' a pal."

"INDEED! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Sans and Papyrus went inside. They had a meal of turkey stuffed with spaghetti. And Sans excused himself to his room for a few minutes. Papyrus threw himself onto the sofa. He still couldn't look at the tree without feeling worse. Sans came down to find Papyrus looking at the ground.

"you feelin' ok bro?"

"I TRIED TO MAKE SURE OUR CHRISTMAS WAS PERFECT AND I FAILED. HOW CAN I BE A HERO WHEN I CAN'T EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"you dont need a stupid book to tell you what a perfect christmas is paps. and i got somethin' that'll cheer you up."

"I DOUBT IT."

"dont count yer chickens before they hatch. i have something to give you early."

"WHAT IS IT?"

Sans put a box on Papyrus' lap.

"open it bro."

Papyrus tore off the wrapping paper and opened the flaps.

"I-IS THAT...?"

"yep."

Papyrus pulled out a picture of himself with cardboard on the back, outlined in LEDs and most importantly, it was cut into the shape of a star.

"you may have really wanted a proper star for the tree bro, but yer a star in my eyes."

"...SANS..."

Tears formed in Papyrus' eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Sans pulled him in.

"I LOVE IT."

"knew you would."

"I WAS EXPECTING A PUN."

"i was trying to do a few as i could as a present to you bro."

"THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!! AND AS A PRESENT TO YOU, I SHALL ALLOW ONE TO 'SLIP THROUGH'."

"that means a 'skele'-ton to me bro."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SANS."

"merry christmas, papyrus."


End file.
